Better Be Good to Me
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka has left the Warehouse and started a new life in California as a musician. A new relationship helps her move on, even though her new girlfriend reminds her quite a lot of the woman she's trying to forget./ Threesome, Myka/HG Wells/Helena Peabody.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Good to Me**

**Summary: **Myka left the Warehouse after the disaster in Yellowstone. She starts a new life in California as a musician. Her time at the Warehouse is fading away. A new relationship helps her move on even though her new girlfriend reminds her quite a lot of the woman she is trying unsuccessfully to forget.

There's some angst, tears, laughter, love and sexytimes. If three pretty ladies making love is not your thing, well, then you might want to pass on this one ;)

**Note**: the title refers to a song Joanne Kelly performed in a movie. You can see her play it here: Joanne Kelly: Better Be Good to Me

http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=7LQjd0TPMAY

(just take out the spaces. in the URL above. This site unfortunately makes it hard to post links.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

***** Chapter 1 ***  
><strong>

When Myka left the Warehouse she had no thought of what she would do next. It was a very foreign concept to her. Her whole life had been planned since she was in middle school. Myka Bering did not act on impulses. She planned every move, every action, carefully weighing pros and cons until she could make the best decision possible. This time though, it was different. Her life, her world had been shattered. And all because she had let one woman into her heart. If she was completely honest with herself she would admit that it was not just any woman, but one exceptionally brilliant and intelligent woman, someone who matched Myka's own intellect. Myka ground her teeth again as she stepped harder on the accelerator feeling the need to put distance between herself and the people she had betrayed. She had wanted to believe HG Wells so much. She just could not accept that her idol, her childhood hero could be bad. Perhaps HG had been misguided or cornered into acting this way, but Myka had for the longest time refused to believe that she was rotten to the core.

"What a fool I was," she muttered to herself.

HG Wells had been hauled away before she could confront her. Artie had sedated her on the way back to South Dakota, effectively preventing Myka from speaking to her. She wanted answers and HG Wells was the only one who could provide them, but she did not know how to ask Artie to make it possible. She was too ashamed to.

* * *

><p>Myka had driven for days until she finally reached the ocean. She had parked the car and stepped out, walking across the sandy beach until she could dip her toes in the Pacific. With her head tilted back and her hair blowing in the wind she felt some of the tension lift from her shoulders. She sat down in the sand gazing out over the ocean for the longest time. Not until she realized that the sun was setting did she slowly get up. Over on her left she spotted a group of teenagers who were hanging out. One of them was playing the guitar singing an old Beatles song. Myka knew it well. She used to play it too. She hummed along as she passed them.<p>

"Yo, wanna join us?" one of the guys asked and grinned at her.

Myka smiled at him. He was actually older than she had initially assumed. She realized that they were most likely college students and not high school students. She shrugged and sat down.

"I'm Topher," he said and smiled at her.

"Myka."

"I heard you sing. Do you play?" he asked curious.

"I used to, but it was a while ago." She leaned back on her hands watching the guy playing.

"Here," Topher said and handed her his guitar which had been sitting on a towel in the sand next to him.

"I can't," she said and laughed.

He pushed the guitar into her lap with a smile.

"Just try it."

Myka sighed and grabbed the instrument. She sat up straighter and folded her legs until she could hold the guitar securely. She looked at the other guitar player across from her, and he smiled at her. He started a new song and she nodded. She knew it. She tentatively placed her left hand fingers in the right places for the cord. He nodded. He mouthed the cords to her as they worked their way through the intro. Myka grinned at him. When he started to sing she joined him. After a while she started to improvise, adding some things, plucking the notes as he strung the cords. He cheered her on. When they started the next verse he let her lead and she sang from her heart. She let out all her pain and anger into the song. Once she swept her fingers over the strings for the last cord she felt drained. There was a moments silence and then cheering. Topher slapped her back grinning.

"See, I knew you'd remember."

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

Myka stayed with them for another hour playing and talking. They were really nice kids. She finally bid her farewell promising to stop by some other time. On the way back to the car she made a decision to buy a guitar the next day.

* * *

><p>The first time Myka walked into a bar to ask for a gig she panicked. She was so nervous she ended up walking out again. It took her three tries before she got up the courage to at least ask. The owner shrugged and said okay. He would give her a try. If she brought in any customers he would consider paying her, otherwise she would get tip only. She agreed. At the moment she was not doing this for money.<p>

To both their surprise she was an instant success. He hired her for the following week, same night. Soon it turned into two nights a week. By that time she had secured another gig at another bar for Friday nights. Myka felt the memory of the Warehouse and the events leading up to her leaving fade away. The faces still haunted her dreams and she often found herself waking up crying out Helena's name. Her music gave her an outlet for her grief. She honestly had no idea why she had ever given it up.

* * *

><p>The one year anniversary of her departure came and went without her even realizing. She was now playing regularly in a couple of bars in West Hollywood. She was in a new relationship that seemed to be at least somewhat healthy, even if they did not see each other as much as Myka would like. But when they did, Myka found herself being spoiled beyond belief. She had never dated someone as wealthy as her current girlfriend, with one exception.<p>

Myka took the stage and joked with the audience. It still amazed her how she had learned to do that. Goofy Myka who could never tell a joke and who was just embarrassingly weird in public settings was now joking with a large audience, causing laugher and cheering. She nervously chewed on her lip before starting to play. There was more cheering as some people recognized the song as one of her stand-bys.

With the light in her eyes Myka could never see her audience well, which really helped with the nervousness. Looking out over the crowded room she could barely see the front row, but that was all that mattered to her. On this particular night there was only one person who mattered to her and she was sitting right by the stage, smiling at Myka.

Myka never noticed the dark eyes watching her intently from the shadows. Had she, she might not have been able to continue playing. The woman watched silently from her spot in the dark corner as Myka sang. At one point she smiled when Myka grinned. But as quickly as the smile appeared it vanished into the shadows. She gazed at Myka's face with such intensity it surprised her that Myka could not feel it. She tried to memorize every part of Myka's face; her hands, her body. Watching Myka hit the last cord she sighed softly into the empty darkness around her.

"Well, I was never good to you, was I darling?" she whispered sadly.

HG Wells slipped into the shadows and left as quietly as she had arrived. The faint echo of her presence gone, vanished into darkness of time, just like her memory. A silent question nagging her in her mind – _was this all she was now_? A silent echo of things past.

* * *

><p>Myka grinned as she hit the last cord. She had never felt more alive than she did in this moment. Well, for one particular moment in a foreign country, with a ceiling fan buzzing quietly above her and soft lips brushing over her body as the scent of night jasmine wafted through the open window. Myka immediately pushed the memory away and smiled at the beautiful dark-haired woman sitting by the stage, her clear blue eyes gazing at Myka with such love and devotion. Her Helena.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Nine Months Earlier<span>  
>Myka did not know whether to cry or laugh when the woman opened her mouth. Myka had been watching her out of the corner of her eye since the moment she laid eyes on her. The woman had moved with such grace and assertiveness. Only one other woman Myka knew moved like that, and she had long since disappeared into the abyss from where she came. Myka smiled at her and noticed her pretty blue eyes. The woman returned the smile and slowly moved through the crowd until she was standing by Myka's chair, casually resting her hand on the back of the bar stool.<p>

"You must be new here darling. I haven't seen you before," she said and smiled.

She touched a lock of Myka's hair and caressed it off her shoulder. The gesture just like the voice reminded Myka of another touch, another woman now pushed to the recess of her mind. Myka smiled at the beautiful woman standing so close she could feel her warm breath caress her cheek.

"I am," she said and grinned. "I'm Myka."

The woman smiled and ran a finger along Myka's jaw line.

"My name is Helena. Welcome to my place."

Myka just stared at her. Her smile vanished instantly.

"Of course it is," she mumbled.

"What's wrong darling? Did I say something wrong?"

Myka shook her head and sighed. She sipped her drink, gathering her thoughts.

"You just reminded me of someone. Her name was also Helena, and surprisingly she was also British," Myka said with a tired sigh. "She broke my heart."

* * *

><p>Myka had initially fought her attraction to Helena Peabody, but Helena was relentless. Myka quickly realized that Helena and HG Wells had a lot in common, something that bothered her quite a bit. Still Helena was much freer in her love, and even though Myka knew Helena had secrets, none of them could possibly come close to HG's. Helena's charm and consistent showing of appreciation eventually brought down Myka's defenses and she allowed her into her life. The first time Helena kissed her she whimpered softly at the exquisite taste of her lips. So different from HG's, but yet so familiar.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Present Day<span>  
>Myka was sitting on the terrace outside Helena's house. Helena was still at the club. In these quiet hours when no one was on the beach and all she could hear was the sound of the waves and her own music, Myka felt at peace. She closed her eyes and strummed another cord. Plucking the notes one by one she worked on the introduction to the song.<p>

"Hello darling."

The words said so softly had a teasing tinge to them. Myka did not have to open her eyes to know who the voice belonged to.

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HG," she mumbled.

"Oh its HG now," the voice said, a bit tense now. "You used to whisper my name over and over like a mantra as you came undone below me."

Myka put the guitar down and, irritated, got up. She turned and faced the woman from her past.

"That name belongs to someone else now," she said curtly. She folded her arms scowling at HG.

"Ah yes, the alluring Helena Peabody," she said and chuckled. She stepped closer, invading Myka's personal space. She gently tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "I've been searching for you for months my darling," she said softly and smiled at Myka.

"Please," Myka whispered and took a step back.

"What? Do you think I would just give up? That I would not fight for you?" HG said, astonished. She grabbed Myka's arm and turned her around. Myka pulled away from her.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see you darling," HG said softly and sat down on the sun bed Myka had just been sitting on. She caressed the guitar and looked up at Myka. "I had no idea that you played."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Myka muttered.

"I know and it saddens me. We never really had a chance to get to know each other," HG said with a sigh. "We were enemies, then coworkers, and for a short time, friends before we became…"

Myka cut her off and took the guitar from her.

"What do you want HG?" she said exasperated.

"I want to know why you left," HG said and looked up at her.

Myka laughed and shook her head. She looked down at HG and smirked.

"You came all this way for that?" she said and laughed. "You know why I left," she added, a bit harsher this time.

"No I don't," HG snapped.

"You betrayed me," Myka said heatedly. "You made me trust you and I lost everything."

"I did no such thing," HG said and got up. She grabbed Myka by the shoulders. "I can't make you do anything, I never could. Your actions are your own Myka."

"Yes they are, but you manipulated me into believing you," Myka said, raising her voice slightly as she pulled away from HG.

"You wanted to believe me because you knew it was the right thing to do," HG concluded.

"Yes!" Myka cried out. She covered her face with her hands.

HG gently removed Myka's hands and held them.

"Darling, you were right."

"What?" Myka said confused.

"The only thing that I was chastised for, was getting close to you. The Regents were furious with me for falling in love with you and acting upon those feelings. They felt that I had come close to jeopardizing the entire operation."

"What are you talking about?" Myka snapped. She glared at HG.

"Come, sit with me," HG said and pulled Myka over to the sun bed.

Once they were seated next to each other HG smiled at Myka.

"I was the key component in an operation that had taken decades to plan. Apparently the Regents wanted the map to Warehouse 2. Somehow they had figured out that I knew where it was. They had searched everywhere for it, but were unable to find it. During this process one of them realized the potential of Warehouse 2 and started his own investigation. It was his actions that brought on the events leading to me being here today. As bad as he was, and as corrupt as his reasons were, I still have him to thank for being free, for being alive."

HG sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Myka remained silent next to her. HG glanced at her before she continued.

"When I asked to be bronzed it didn't just happen overnight. There was a long process leading up to it. What I told you about the Regents agreeing to it, is true. I left out the length of the agreement. I was bronzed in the late summer of 1900. I was supposed to remain there for fifteen years. At that time however, things were different. The world was not the same anymore."

"The first World War," Myka whispered.

"Exactly. The truth is that they forgot about me. Then when they started to ship things to Warehouse 13 I was grouped in with the rest of the bronze sector inhabitants. I've been told that my record was lost. That would've been the time when they could've brought me back, but no one but the Regents knew about the arrangement. Everyone else assumed that once in bronze, always in bronze."

"Oh God, Helena," Myka whispered.

"The Regents are different Myka," HG tried to explain. "They know things and feel things differently. Sometimes I'm not sure if they are totally human," she joked.

"Like Mrs. Frederic," Myka mumbled.

HG chuckled and nodded. She squeezed Myka's hand.

"I believe she's in a league of her own, but you get my point. Anyway, I was as you know brought back by McPherson. It was unfortunate that I had to kill him. I had been ordered to not take any chances. I'm not an assassin, but I have taken lives before, and I will again. That is what I've been trained for and the level I operate at. I was never an ordinary agent Myka. I was trained to obtain the most dangerous artifacts there are. I was part of a secret group within the Warehouse operation."

"What?" Myka gaped at her. "I've never heard of something like that."

"It's on a need to know basis," HG said with a sad smile. She looked Myka in the eyes. "I was sent to you to infiltrate your group. It was meant to flush out the corrupt Regent and any associates of his. I was under strict orders not to reveal anything about this to anyone, not even a lover," she said softly.

Myka's eyes hardened. She glared at HG.

"You _did_ play me, you played us all," she accused.

"I guess I did, but not in the way you think. It was a test of character, and you passed with flying colors Myka. You scored higher than any of them, even though you did lose quite a few points for letting me into your bed," HG said with an amused smile.

Myka glared at her and pulled away.

"How do I know that any of this is true?"

"Ask any of them," HG offered. "I've been working out of London for the past six months, but before that I was back at Warehouse 13. I returned less than a week after you were gone."

"What's in London?" Myka demanded to know.

"I'm sorry darling, but I cannot tell you that," HG said with a sigh.

"Don't give me that crap," Myka said angrily and got up. She paced in front of HG, clearly agitated. "You claim that you were on the right side the entire time, then why did they haul you off in shackles?"

"It was all to keep up the appearance. They weren't sure if any of your team was involved. They actually had their eyes on Artie."

"Artie?" Myka said stunned. "He's the most straight…" she stopped half-way through when she realized why they might have been looking at Artie. "Russia?" she whispered and looked at HG.

"Yes, Russia. And combine that with his closeness to McPherson," HG confirmed. "Don't worry Myka, Artie has been cleared. He was never involved in this."

"Of course he wasn't," Myka muttered.

"The Regents asked me to talk to you to request that you reconsider your resignation. I told them that I would probably be the last person to be able to convince you to return, but they disagreed."

"My life is here now," Myka muttered.

"You were a good agent Myka, one of the best I've ever worked with. It would be a shame to waste your talent," she said softly. She got up and slowly approached Myka. To her relief Myka did not move away. HG put her hands on Myka's arms. "I heard you play tonight darling. You seem to get a lot of joy out of it, but I know that you also got a lot of joy out of keeping this world safe. Please at least think about it."

"Myka? What's going on?"

The two of them jumped at the voice behind them. Myka pulled herself free from HG and walked over to Helena. She put her arms around her hugging her.

"Who's this?" she asked and looked at Myka.

"An old colleague of mine, Helena Wells," Myka mumbled.

"Helena?" she said surprised. When Myka's words sank in she realized who this woman really was. She grabbed Myka's chin. "_The_ Helena?" she asked.

"Yes," Myka whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helena glared at HG.

"You have some nerve coming here," she said sternly. "Haven't you caused her enough pain?"

"It was never my intention to cause her pain," HG said softly. "Myka and I share a lot of things that I needed to remind her about."

"I'm starting to realize," Helena muttered. "What is this Warehouse you were talking about? And what was this talk about bronze?"

Myka stared at her and then quickly looked at HG.

"Helena, how long have you been listening?" Myka asked alarmed.

"Not long enough apparently," Helena huffed. "Will you please explain what's going on?"

Myka sighed and closed her eyes. She hung her head defeated.

"She can't," HG said softly.

"What do you mean she can't?" Helena said heatedly.

"It's classified," HG said and smiled apologetically.

"Classified?" Helena exclaimed. "Who the bloody hell _are_ you?"

"As Myka said, my name is Helena Wells," HG said and bowed her head ever so slightly.

"You're not quite normal I think," Helena said suspiciously. "The things you spoke of; it's crazy talk."

"I gather that you heard most of our conversation then?" HG asked her. She stepped closer but stopped when she saw Helena flinch. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly.

"You said you've killed people," Helena said guardedly.

"I have," HG confirmed.

"Are you here to kill me? Myka?"

HG shook her head. She tilted her head and smiled at Helena.

"I can see why Myka is fond of you. You are very beautiful and you are a strong woman, a survivor," HG said appreciatively.

"Thank you," Helena mumbled, still eying HG warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or Myka. I came here to ask her to reconsider her decision to leave."

"The Warehouse?" Helena said.

"Yes. You have heard more than you should tonight Ms. Peabody. I can only ask you not to reveal any of it to the outside world."

"Myka, please tell me what's really going on here?" Helena pleaded. "Are you leaving?"

Myka sighed and made a sad face. She pulled Helena into her arms and just held her.

"I don't know honey," she whispered.

She kissed Helena's cheek, gently caressing her hair. Her eyes met HG's and she saw pain flicker through them for a fraction of a second before HG's eyes were again dark as the night and unreadable. Myka sighed. She had never been in a situation quite like this, torn between two women.

"Is this true?" Helena whispered. "It all sounds like a science fiction movie."

Helena glared at HG. HG held her ground. She knew Helena would be a worthy opponent should she decide to take her on.

"It is. I can't tell you anything more. I'm not allowed to," Myka said sadly.

"At least tell me who she is," Helena pleaded.

"I can't," Myka whispered.

"Myka!" Helena said frustrated. "She's an old lover, and someone who obviously still cares a lot about you. It seems like your feelings are still strong."

"I do care about you Myka," HG said softly. "I still love you, I always will. I paid a price so high to be here today, I intend to fight for this second chance at life, no matter what it takes."

Myka just stared at her. She trembled in Helena's arms. Helena tightened her hold on her. She kissed Myka trying to convey her feelings.

"Spare me the affection," HG mumbled.

"If I choose to kiss my girlfriend in my own house that's my own bloody business," Helena yelled at HG. "I should call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

HG chuckled and shook her head.

"They would never be able to catch me. I would be long gone by the time they get here."

Helena glared at her. She tightened her grip on Myka when she felt Myka pull away from her.

"Please, both of you," Myka whispered. "I can't handle having you fight."

"I'm sorry darling. It was selfish of me. I do apologize," HG said and smiled.

Helena eyed her carefully. She took a step closer to HG.

"You sound British, but yet not," she said suspiciously. "Where did you go to school? Where did you grow up?"

HG laughed and gently patted Helena on the shoulder.

"I grew up in Essex, and I was taught at home until I was old enough to attend Oxford."

"When did you graduate?" Helena demanded to know.

"Well darling, that is actually classified information," HG said and sighed.

"How the bloody hell could that be classified?" Helena argued. She grabbed HG's arm and yelped when HG twisted her arm around. She let go of Helena immediately.

"Be careful. I don't want to hurt you, not even accidentally," HG mumbled.

"Myka, I want answers," Helena said stubbornly.

Myka sighed. If there was something she had learned about Helena, it was how stubborn she was, and that she assumed that she would get what she wanted. Helena was a spoiled little rich girl, Myka knew that. At times she found it endearing, but mostly she found it annoying. She grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her to her.

"Helena, HG can't answer because she's been ordered not to," she said tiredly.

"HG?" Helena said and looked wild-eyed at Myka. Then her eyebrows shot up. "HG? HG… Wells?" she whispered. She stared at HG clearly shaken. "That's not possible."

"I'm afraid so," HG admitted and smiled.

"HG!" Myka hissed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"She's already heard most of it darling and you gave her the last clue."

"I need a drink," Helena mumbled. She went back inside not waiting to see if the others would follow her.

"Are you crazy?" Myka whispered and grabbed HG's arm. "The Regents will punish you for this."

"No they won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Myka argued.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm fine with me telling her," HG said smugly.

"What? You what?" Myka said confused.

"I am a Regent Myka," HG said and looked Myka in the eyes.

"You're what?" Myka gaped at her.

"I always was. I was a Regent when I was bronzed."

"I think I need a drink too," Myka mumbled.

"Come darling; let's join Helena inside before she drinks herself to oblivion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Myka sat across from HG cradling a cognac snifter in her hands. HG sported the same drink whereas Helena was on her second Scotch. Myka begged HG with her eyes to continue.

"I can only plead with you Ms. Peabody to keep this information to yourself," HG said seriously. "I will share some information with you since I believe that we are better off with you knowing the truth, than you going digging for answers."

Helena glared at her and sipped her drink.

"HG you don't have to do this," Myka said and looked seriously at her.

"No Myka, I want to hear what she has to say," Helena interrupted.

"Helena," Myka said softly and took her hand. "I'm not sure you do."

"I do," Helena said stubbornly. "I don't care how bad it is, I want to know." She eyed HG warily. "Who are you really?"

"Helena Wells, though my pen name was, _is_ HG Wells," she said and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her legs, a smooth and elegant move, as she sipped her cognac watching Helena process the information.

"That's impossible. HG Wells was a man, and he's dead. I've been to his house."

"_My_ house," HG corrected her.

"Myka?" Helena said and took Myka's hand.

"It's true Helena. She really is _The_ HG Wells."

"If that's true, that's amazing," Helena said stunned, briefly setting her anger aside. She stared at HG. "I've read your books. Your work is truly remarkable. Why are you hiding?"

HG chuckled and swirled the amber liquid around in the glass before taking a sip.

"Can you really see the world accepting the knowledge of my existence?"

"I guess not," Helena agreed. "It's still mindboggling." She looked HG in the eyes. "I've met more celebrities and famous people than most, but you beat them all, hands down," she said honestly. She looked at Myka sitting quietly next to her. "How can I ever compete against the great HG Wells?"

"Helena, she's still just a woman. A woman who played me and made me think she had let me down."

"I realize that, but it sounds like it was all part of a well crafted strategy. I can see why she would need to keep you out of it. She did it to protect you Myka," Helena said seriously.

"Why are you defending her?" Myka asked surprised.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I understand her reasoning. I would probably have done exactly the same thing."

"Bloody Brits," Myka mumbled under her breath.

Helena looked at HG and saw the smile start by the curving of the side of her mouth. They both burst out laughing.

"Myka darling," Helena said and took her hands. "It sounds like you were doing very important work prior to coming here. As far as I can tell from the little I know, you left that job to come here. I also believe that you based that decision on faulty or incomplete information. Given the missing pieces I am tempted to say that you would not have made the same decision. As much as it pains me to say this, I want you to carefully think about what HG is offering you. I know that our relationship will not survive if you realize that you gave up something very important. I don't want to be the cause of that."

"Oh sweetie," Myka said and pulled her close. "I would never blame you. Truly you must know that."

"I do darling, but I also know that eventually you would figure out that this is not enough."

"Let's not rush into any decisions tonight," Myka mumbled.

"You're right," Helena agreed. "It's late. You should sleep on it." She looked at HG who was quietly sipping her drink. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

HG shook her head. She put her now empty glass down on the table.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but to be completely honest with you, I don't think that I would be able to sleep under the same roof as you knowing that Myka is sleeping in your arms," she said and closed her eyes.

"I understand, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I could either, had our roles been reversed," Helena said softly.

"Of course were we still in the 1890s I would just have asked you both to join me in bed," HG said with a teasing smirk.

"HG!" Myka said shocked.

"Please Myka, you know that we weren't that prudish. I've had more than one woman in my bed on more than one occasion," she said and laughed. "That of course was in the past. Never to be repeated again."

"It does have its appeal," Helena purred and grinned at HG.

"Ms. Peabody, I am shocked that a lady of your stature would engage in that kind or sordid activity," HG said with a teasing chuckle.

Helena laughed out loud but quieted quickly when she noticed Myka's serious face.

"You two are so similar at times it gives me chills," she mumbled.

"It must be convenient then that we bear the same name. Otherwise it could be awkward in certain situations," HG said with a smirk.

"HG!" Myka huffed. "You're not the least bit funny."

"Oh I don't know about that. Your current girlfriend seems to think so."

"Perhaps the two of you should date each other then," Myka huffed and jumped to her feet, heading for the stairs.

HG was faster and stopped her. She gently put her hands on Myka's shoulders. When Myka refused to look at her she cupped her cheek. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Myka's cheek in a soft kiss.

"Good night darling. Sleep well. We will talk tomorrow."

Myka nodded, unable to speak. She watched HG walk over to Helena and to her surprise Helena kissed HG on the cheek.

"Ms. Peabody, it's been a pleasure," she said chipper and bowed her head slightly.

"As much as I want to be angry with you for upsetting Myka and possibly stealing her away from me, I am more than grateful for having met you. I fully understand the magnitude of this trust. Please believe me when I tell you that it has not been misplaced."

"I am delighted to hear that," HG said and bowed her head. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're most welcome."

They watched HG as she left the room, heading for the front door. Myka realized that HG must have been in the house before since she clearly knew her way around. She stepped closer to Helena and wrapped her arms around her.

"She's been here before," Helena mumbled.

"Yes. And before you ask, no I did not invite her. It's what she does, what I used to do. She could've been here numerous times but you would never have known."

"She said you were an agent. What does that mean?"

"I was with the Secret Service," Myka whispered.

"Good Lord Myka," Helena exclaimed. "And you gave that up to play in bars? That must have been some enormous event happening to force you into making that decision."

"It was," Myka whispered. "It definitely was."

"And HG was the cause, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To be Continued...**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Myka closed her eyes focusing on Helena's hands caressing her body. Helena was a very attentive and talented lover. Tonight however Myka had trouble focusing. With a sigh she took Helena's hand that rested on her breast. She kissed her palm and pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't do this tonight," she whispered.

Helena sighed frustrated and rolled over on her back.

"It's because of her, isn't it? You want it to be her touching you."

Helena slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, arms folded around her. Myka sighed and got out too. She wrapped her arms around Helena and kissed her shoulder.

"You know that's not true baby. I'm with you. I love when you touch me. It's just with the events of the evening, I'm not exactly in the mood," Myka tried to explain. It was mostly true, just not the whole truth.

"She's gorgeous," Helena mumbled. "I can see why you want her. I'm sure she's fantastic in bed. I can just sense it from how intense she is when you speak with her."

"She is, but that has nothing to do with us sweetie," Myka said and turned Helena around. She kissed her softly and touched her forehead to Helena's. "You are fantastic in bed too," she teased and nibbled on Helena's lips.

"I am?" Helena whispered. She grabbed Myka's hips and pulled her closer.

"You know you are. You make me scream almost every time," Myka said and laughed.

"Yes darling, you seem to enjoy my touch," Helena purred and licked Myka's collarbone. She pulled away and looked Myka in the eyes. "Most of the time anyway."

"Let's get some sleep baby," Myka said and took Helena's hand.

She pulled her over to the bed. She spooned up behind Helena, holding her tight. As she felt Helena relax and fall asleep she almost whispered three little words, but something stopped her. She opened her eyes and then closed them tightly. She fought the tears when she realized who those three little words belonged to.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena was still asleep when Myka got up the next morning. She made some coffee and brought it out on the terrace. As always this time of the year it was warm, but not too hot. She sipped her coffee as she watched the ocean.

"Did you make love to her last night?"

Myka closed her eyes. Of course HG would be back. For a moment in the middle of the night she had experienced this profound fear that she would never see her again.

"No I didn't," she whispered. She turned and faced HG. "Not that it's any of your business if I did. You have no claim on me HG. You gave that up when you held a gun to my head."

HG nodded. She walked up to Myka and took her coffee mug from her. She sipped it and nodded.

"I've quite come to like coffee this way since you left."

"Keep it. I can make another one," Myka mumbled.

"No darling, I don't want to inconvenience you. Here," she said and handed the mug back to Myka.

Myka tried not to think of the fact that HG's lips had just been touching the china in the spot where she now placed her lips. She touched the mug with her tongue before drinking. It must have been in her head, but she thought she could taste HG.

"So why didn't you? Surely you could've used the closeness after the emotional conversation we were engaged in. And don't tell me she did not try. I know she did. I would."

"You're right, she did. I can't use someone like that. Perhaps you can, perhaps she can, but I can't. I know that she wanted to comfort me, but it would've been one-sided and I can't love like that."

"Not even to give your lover pleasure? If she needed it, if I did, would you not give it freely?"

Myka chewed on her lip. Finally she nodded.

"You're right I would."

"So that wasn't it then," HG pushed on.

Myka glared at her. She sat down on the sun bed where they had been sitting the night before, cradling the coffee in her hands.

"Do you love her?" HG asked softly as she sat down next to Myka.

"I do," Myka mumbled.

"Have you told her?"

"No," Myka whispered and closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you love me?"

Myka trembled, fighting the tears. When HG wrapped her arm around her shoulders she leaned against her.

"God help me, but I do," Myka whimpered.

HG pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She caressed Myka's back, trying to comfort her.

"I think you need to make a decision Myka," she said seriously. She cupped Myka's cheek and turned her head up. She brushed her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss. "I love you more than life Myka. I want nothing more than to have you back in my life. The amazing things we can accomplish together. It is beyond what even I can imagine. Please say that you will at least think about it."

Myka sighed frustrated. Her lips tingled from the feel of HG's lips. She was surprised at how much she wanted to kiss her again.

"I don't want to hurt either of you," she whispered.

"Perhaps I can make it easier for you."

Myka turned her head and stared at Helena.

"Helena," she whispered.

Helena walked around until she could kneel in front of Myka. She took her hand and smiled at her.

"I love you Myka, but I'm afraid that's not enough. I did not feel the bond between you and HG last night. There was too much anger and pain. But seeing the two of you together here this morning I feel it very strongly. I've enjoyed our time together Myka and you will always be welcome here, but it's time to end this. It's time for you to continue your journey, and it leads in a different direction than mine."

Myka put the coffee down and hugged Helena. She cried softly as Helena's sweet words sank in. She knew she was right, but that did not make it any easier.

"I don't deserve you," she mumbled. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that darling," Helena said and caressed Myka's cheek. "I'm letting you go, because I know it's the right thing for both of us."

HG watched them silently. She knew what sacrifice Helena was making and her respect for the woman grew tremendously. She touched Helena's hand and they looked at each other. HG smiled sadly at her thanking her silently with her eyes. Helena slowly let go of Myka. She caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Myka darling, do you think you could give me and HG a moment?"

Myka nodded and got up. She looked at them for a moment before she went back inside. Helena turned to HG.

"I am not doing this for you," she said sharply.

"I am fully aware of that," HG said and bowed her head.

"You hurt her once; do not make the same mistake. She deserves better."

"She does," HG agreed softly. She looked at Helena and tentatively touched her hand. "I know what she's giving up, and what you just did. I do not know if I could have done the same," HG whispered softly.

"I guess we'll never know," Helena mumbled. She looked at HG. "You are an amazing woman Helena Wells," she said and smiled at HG. "Had we met under different circumstances I would probably have pursued you."

HG chuckled and nodded. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Helena's. The kiss was barely more than a peck on the lips.

"You are a gorgeous woman Helena. You will find someone who will love you fully," HG said and smiled at her. "Perhaps someday we can be friends. I feel that we have a lot in common, not just our love for Myka."

"I agree," Helena said with a sad smile. "I think I need some time to distance myself from all of this, but some day I would like to see the two of you again."

"If it is in my power to make that happen, you will," HG said and smiled at her.

"You have one of the most brilliant minds in the world. I wish that I could learn from you, talk to you," Helena whispered a little embarrassed.

"Come now darling, don't turn this into hero worshipping. You know how flawed I am. Remember all of it, because that's the only way that we will ever be friends."

Helena laughed and nodded. Her blue eyes glittered in the early sunlight as she smiled at HG.

"Take good care of her."

"You have my word," HG said seriously. "I was not joking when I said I would rather die before letting anything happen to her. Still the fact remains, we have a dangerous job, and Myka is very good at it. If I try to coddle her, she will be very upset. We are equals in the work we do, and that's how it will be going forward too."

Helena nodded. She looked down at her hand still in HG's grasp. She caressed the back of it with her thumb before looking up at HG again.

"It sounded like your work is different from what Myka believed it to be. She was very surprised at your title," Helena said curious, wondering if HG would answer.

"The fact that I'm a Regent you mean?" she asked. Helena nodded. "Well, that is news to her. When Myka and I worked together I was an agent, like her, all the rest was on a need to know basis, and the Regents felt she did not need to know. It pained me to have to keep secrets from her. I have a lot to share with her on the trip back."

"I guess you can't explain what all of this means," Helena said slightly disappointed.

"I'm afraid I can't," HG confirmed. "I wish I could, and who knows, perhaps one day I can." She pulled out a card from her pocket. It had the Secret Service logo in one corner and the name Helena and a phone number, but that was it. "Keep this. If you need anything at all, or if you ever find yourself in danger – call me," HG said seriously. She cupped Helena's chin and raised her head until they were looking each other in the eyes. "And should you ever decide that this life here has been exhausted and that you want to start a new adventure, we will talk. I have watched you for a while Helena Peabody. You have a lot of strength in you. You are intelligent and generous. Unfortunately you are also spoiled and expect to get your will in any and all situations. Still that can be turned into an advantage. You still have to grow, but I know that you will, and the amazing person you will become… she is someone I am more than interested in having on my team."

Helena wanted to look away, but found herself spellbound by HG's dark eyes. She flinched when HG talked about her weaknesses, and almost started to protest when she realized that HG was actually right.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I will keep this safe. And be prepared for that phone call HG. It will happen."

HG chuckled and caressed her cheek. She leaned forward again, but this time her lips pressed against Helena's cheek in a lingering kiss.

"I will be looking forward to it."

"Perhaps Myka would be open to the two of you visiting?" Helena said and grinned. She winked at HG.

HG roared with laughter and nodded.

"Helena Peabody, you are a sinful woman. Should you ever decide to join our team I think we would need to make that happen. The sexual tension between us would be more than the Warehouse team would be able to handle. They barely survived watching me and Myka. Imagine the three of us?" she chuckled and shook her head.

"Myka is a wonderful lover. I envy you," Helena whispered. "Perhaps I have you to thank for that," she mumbled as an afterthought.

"I'm sure that she found you equally pleasing darling," HG purred. She played with a lock of Helena's hair before tucking it behind Helena's ear. "I should go."

Helena nodded. She licked her lip and looked at HG again.

"As much as I hate losing Myka, I am very glad to have met you." She was surprised admitting it, but realized that it was absolutely true.

"I know darling," HG said and smiled. "So am I. Rest assured we will meet again and hopefully under nicer circumstances."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They walked back to the house with their arms around each other. Myka saw them coming and her eyebrows shot up at how close they were holding each other. This was indeed a surprising development.

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" she joked.

HG smiled at her and looked at Helena.

"Until you're comfortable with the idea of more than one woman in your bed darling, it will never happen."

Myka swallowed and just stared at them. Helena was smiling at HG. It surprised her how warm Helena's smile was, but it pleased her.

"Helena Wells, you are a devil of a woman. I'm sure you will keep Myka on her toes," Helena said with a chuckle. She kissed HG's cheek and took a step towards Myka. "Myka, you will always have a special place in my heart. Please remember that. If you ever need me or want to see me, you are always welcome, love."

"Oh Helena," Myka said with a sob. She wrapped her arms around Helena and cried softly into her hair.

"Come now darling, no tears," Helena said a bit more cheerfully than she felt. She caressed Myka's back and kissed her cheek. "I'll send your things," she mumbled and pulled away from Myka.

Her words, spoken so softly, shook Myka. For the first time she felt the finality of their relationship. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she touched Helena.

HG turned away. Watching Myka like this tore her apart inside and knowing that there was nothing she could do to fix it made it worse. She went into the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

Myka watched HG leave and sank down on the couch exhausted. She was still crying softly. Helena wrapped her arms around her, fighting her own tears, trying not to think of what she had planned for Myka this morning.

"HG told me that you are leaving this afternoon," she mumbled. "Apparently you are going to South Dakota."

Myka nodded and wiped her tears. She looked up at Helena.

"God, I hate this Helena," she said empathically.

"I know darling, but it's for the best. For all of us," she whispered.

"It doesn't seem fair to you though, does it?"

"Perhaps," Helena agreed. "But in the long run it will work out."

Myka did not know what to say so she just sat silent on the couch for a moment. Then suddenly she jumped up and with a quick glance at Helena she walked to the stairs.

"I'm just going to grab a few things," she mumbled.

Helena nodded and watched her disappear upstairs before joining HG in the kitchen.

"Thank you," she said to HG who was standing by the window sipping a cup of tea.

"I hope you don't mind me helping myself to a cup of tea," HG said and smiled at Helena's reflection in the window. "I knew you would have only the best quality tea," she teased. "It's hard to come by good tea in this country."

Helena laughed and nodded. She noticed the teapot and cup sitting on the counter. She poured herself a cup too and joined HG by the window. She sipped the hot beverage as they stood side by side looking out at the blue ocean. Helena put her hand in the small of HG's back, just touching her, as if gathering strength from her presence. HG raised an eyebrow and her mouth curled up in an amused smile.

"Darling, that is a very caring and intimate touch," she said with a chuckle.

"I know you're scared," Helena whispered.

"Rubbish," HG muttered.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Helena snapped. "We are more alike than you know."

"Fine," HG mumbled. She turned and faced Helena. She cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. Before she could think twice about it she leaned in and kissed her hard. Helena's hand grabbed on to her shirt and they clung to each other. Finally HG pulled away with a pained whimper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me?"

Helena laughed. She caressed HG's cheek and made her look at her.

"There are so many strong emotions involved in all of this. I can almost feel the sparks. Don't apologize for kissing me. Had I not wanted it, you wouldn't have been able to."

"An honest answer," HG mumbled.

"You know, I've slept more than one woman after knowing her less than I know you. Had it not been for Myka I would've had you in my bed already."

HG laughed and her eyes twinkled. She ran a finger along Helena's jaw line and down her neck.

"As you said, we have much in common," she purred.

HG moved away from her and took a deep breath as she refilled her tea. Sipping the strong beverage she closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"I'm surprised," Myka said with a chuckle as she looked at the two.

"What for?" Helena asked curious.

"That you two haven't either killed each other, or had sex."

"I tried," Helena said and grinned. "She wasn't interested in shagging me. She's holding out for you."

"Helena Peabody, I am shocked!" HG exclaimed and to her annoyance her cheeks actually flushed a little.

Myka laughed. God it felt good to really laugh, she thought. The last twelve hours had been filled with such intense emotions it was a relief to let it all out.

"Don't think you're fooling me mighty HG," Helena muttered as she brushed by her. "If Myka was interested, we would all be sweaty and panting from taking each other right here, right now," she said with a devilish grin. "I'm sure that you would find it very rewarding to feel my tongue slowly caressing your most intimate place, driving you more and more insane with need, and lust as I hold back, denying you release," she purred in HG's ear.

HG's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Myka over Helena's shoulder. Myka smirked and shook her head amused. She knew how seductive Helena could be. It was one of the things that she found incredibly arousing in their relationship. Obviously it affected HG in a very profound way too.

"Helena, don't play with her," Myka warned. "She's even more familiar with these games than you are. You _will_ lose."

"Oh, but I don't mind that at all," Helena purred, still standing close to HG. "Surrendering to someone worthy is always very satisfying, even for someone who prefers to lead."

"Good Lord," HG whispered.

She grabbed Helena's hips and pushed her away. She stared into her intensely blue eyes and saw the lust simmering. She knew her eyes must be almost black by now. They always were when she was this aroused. She pushed Helena away and took a few steps away. HG slowly rubbed her neck and she was breathing heavily.

"I need to get out of here," she mumbled. She glanced at Myka and Helena, her eyes darting between the two sets of eyes; Myka's clear and direct, Helena's simmering with dangerous offers of passion. "I have to, or I might do something we all will regret."

Myka watched her carefully before moving her eyes to Helena. She recognized the look of pure lust in Helena's eyes. She trembled at the intensity. She took a step towards Helena and touched her cheek. Helena leaned into the caress with a sigh. Myka curled her fingers around Helena's neck and pulled her to her. She brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. She slipped her hand under Helena's shirt, cupping her breast, pinching the nipple. Helena cried out and she swallowed the cry.

"Yes," Myka whispered when she felt HG's hands on her hips, tentatively asking permission.

HG caressed Myka's hair away from her face and nuzzled her ear.

"Do you want this Myka?"

"God help me, but I do," Myka whimpered. She trembled when HG cupped her breasts.

"Then let's do this right," HG said and kissed her cheek.

HG took Helena's hands and pulled her to her. She kissed her, a long lingering kiss that made Helena whimper softly. Ending the kiss HG reached for Myka and kissed her. The feeling of Myka's lips felt like coming home, and HG made a mewling noise at the sweetness of the kiss. Tearing her lips away she looked into Myka's eyes.

"Show the way darling," she whispered and nudged Myka in the direction of the stairs.

Myka understood what she meant and took HG's hand. Together they hurried upstairs to the bedroom.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Be Good to Me  
><strong>Author: <strong>Athena  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Warehouse 13 and L-Word crossover  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Myka Bering/Helena G Wells/Helena Peabody (L-word)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **NC-17** ***** _Do NOT read at work/school/in public!_** *** Enjoy ;)  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>Season 2 of Warehouse 13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies, they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Myka left the Warehouse after the disaster in Yellowstone. She starts a new life in California as a musician. Her time at the Warehouse is fading away. A new relationship helps her move on even though her new girlfriend reminds her quite a lot of the woman she is trying unsuccessfully to forget.

There's some _explicit _**_sexytimes_ **in this chapter. If three pretty ladies making love is not your thing, well, then you might want to pass on this one ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Myka let go of HG's hand as she needed both hands to undo her shirt. Her hands stilled when she turned and saw HG undressing Helena while planting hot wet kisses on Helena's exposed skin. The erotic sight threw her and she trembled and felt increased heat between her legs. All fear and second thoughts about what they were about to do disappeared in an instant. She let go of her now open shirt. Stepping up behind Helena, Myka reached around and opened the button on Helena's pants before cupping HG's cheek and guiding her down, feeling HG's lips as they brushed over Helena's stomach.

Myka pushed Helena's pants down and felt her step out of them. She slipped her hand inside Helena's panties finding her hot and wet. She stroked her a few times, delighting in the sounds from her. Finally she pulled her hand free. She gasped and gently bit down on Helena's shoulder as HG's lips closed around her fingers, tasting Helena as she sucked gently on Myka's fingers.

"Oh God," Helena whispered. She watched HG slide Myka's fingers in and out of her mouth as she tasted Helena's juices. Helena grabbed her and pulled her up. She kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into HG's mouth, tasting herself on her lips. She fumbled with HG's shirt and finally just grabbed it impatiently and tore it open, sending buttons flying in the process. She yanked it down HG's arms and then stripped her of her bra. She brushed her thumbs over HG's nipples feeling her sigh against her lips. She leaned down and took one tiny nipple in her mouth biting down a little as she pulled HG hard against her. HG cried out and grabbed her shoulders.

Helena could feel Myka press against her from behind and grab HG, sandwiching her between them. She heard them kissing and flicked her tongue over HG's nipple. She moaned against HG's breast as Myka slipped her hand into her panties from behind. Helena rocked against her. She closed her eyes as Myka slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh God, that feels so good darling," she whispered.

Myka smiled against HG's lips and slowly pulled away. She kneeled behind Helena and pushed her panties down all while watching HG. HG's eyes were on Myka's fingers and she bit her lip as she watched Myka lower Helena's panties. HG gently touched Helena, slipping her hand between her legs as she kissed her. Helena clung to her, grabbing her shoulder hard while her other hand snaked around HG's neck. She moved against HG's hand but when she felt Myka's lips on her buttocks she pushed back. She cried out into HG's mouth when Myka flicked her tongue over her rosebud. Her legs trembled and she held on tighter to HG.

Myka could feel how close Helena was and slowly moved around so she was behind HG. She unbuttoned HG's pants and pushed them over her hips until they pooled around HG's feet. She grabbed HG's hips and gently pushed her forward. HG understood and slowly lowered Helena to the bed.

"Taste her HG," Myka whispered in HG's ear. With her hands on HG's breasts she caressed her in a maddening dance that Myka knew would drive HG crazy. HG's breasts were very sensitive and it was a sure way of increasing her arousal.

"Oh Myka," HG whispered.

HG looked down at Helena who smiled up at her. She raised her right leg and rubbed her foot against HG's center. HG grabbed it and pushed it forward, opening Helena up. As she kneeled on the floor she grabbed Helena's other leg and rested both on her shoulders. She purred as she swept her tongue over Helena's folds.

"Oh God," Helena whimpered and buried her hands in HG's hair.

Myka watched them as she slipped out of her clothes. She knew how much Helena enjoyed oral sex and it was incredibly sexy to watch her. She realized that while being the one making love to Helena she was never really able to watch her passion in the same way. Helena was so beautiful moving against HG. Myka's eyes roamed over HG. She was still wearing her panties, but they did not do much of a job covering her beautiful behind. Myka kneeled behind her gently caressing her. She slowly eased HG's panties down and slipped her hand between her legs. She could feel her tremble. Myka quickly found her rhythm stroking HG. She was a bit confused when HG stilled her hand by pressing hers against Myka's fingers, but she removed her hand. Kissing HG's beautiful behind one last time she crawled onto the bed and straddled Helena. She gently kneaded her breasts and rolled her nipples. She slipped off of Helena and took one pointy nipple in her mouth and smiled when she could taste HG on it. She looked up at Helena as she caressed her lips, pushing her fingers into her mouth. Helena's eyes opened when she realized where Myka's fingers had been. She whimpered and sucked hard on Myka's fingers, sliding her tongue over them.

Myka licked and sucked on Helena's nipples until they were achingly hard. She looked up when she felt Helena tug at her hand. She moved and kissed her.

"I want to taste you darling," Helena mumbled against Myka's lips.

"Soon baby," Myka whispered. "Just enjoy it for now. Let us love you."

Helena nodded and closed her eyes. She whimpered and tossed her head from side to side as HG sucked on her clit.

"God I'm so close," she whimpered.

"Come for her sweetie," Myka whispered. She flicked her tongue over Helena's right nipple watching her face. She bit down on Helena's nipple at the same time as HG slipped two fingers inside of her. Myka moaned and pushed against HG's hand. She whimpered at the loss when HG removed her fingers a moment later.

Helena cried out and pushed up against HG's mouth, her thighs closing around HG's head. She pulled at her hair, pressing her closer as she climaxed. When HG finally lowered her to the bed with a last kiss to her sensitive center Helena laughed in delight and caressed HG's cheek.

"That was incredible," she whispered, slightly out of breath.

HG wiped her face on the sheet and slipped onto the bed taking Myka in her arms. Helena pulled Myka closer as they held each other. She looked at HG over Myka's head and moved to kiss her.

Myka looked up at the two kissing. She smiled. When Helena pulled her to her she eagerly welcomed the kiss. She sighed as two pairs of hands caressed her body, touching her breasts, brushing over her nipples. Her body was on fire. Myka rolled onto her back when HG pulled her right leg and put it over her hip. She pushed up against her hand when HG started to slowly caress her.

"Oh Helena," she whispered.

The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"So I'm Helena again, am I?" HG teased against Myka's nipple.

"You'll always be my Helena," Myka whispered.

The softly spoken words brought tears to HG's eyes and she stilled for a brief moment. As if sensing how Myka's words had affected her, Helena caressed HG's cheek until she looked at her. She smiled at HG.

"You will always be HG to me," she teased.

HG laughed. She took Helena's hand and pushed it between Myka's legs and together they stroked her slowly. Myka squirmed on the bed, clearly enjoying their touch.

HG moved, creating a little space between her body and Myka's. She caressed Myka's right butt cheek, squeezing gently, pulling them apart. Myka moaned, enjoying the touch. HG slipped her slick fingers between Myka's butt cheeks rubbing gently before pushing one slender finger inside.

"Oh God!" Myka cried out. She shook at the intensity of the feeling of Helena's fingers caressing her and HG's finger inside her butt. She pulled her knee up, opening up more, making it easier for them to touch her. Helena moved and pushed two fingers inside of her while lapping gently on Myka's clit.

Myka felt tears in her eyes it felt so good. Her legs trembled in prerelease, then her entire body. HG kissed her shoulder and she moved her head until their lips met in a searing kiss. Myka opened her eyes and looked at HG. HG's beautiful dark eyes were filled with so much love and caring Myka couldn't hold back a sob. A tear fell from her eyes and HG kissed it softly. Their lips met again.

"Helena," Myka whispered, pleading with HG. "More."

Helena heard the faintly whispered request and slipped another finger inside Myka pushing deeper. HG held Myka's gaze as she crossed two fingers, slowly easing them into Myka. Myka bit her lip and her eyes closed. She shook at the intensity. She tossed her head to the side, her hair covering her face. Helena caressed it away and slipped her arm under Myka.

"Come for me darling," she whispered in Myka's ear. "Let it out." HG took Myka's right nipple in her mouth and bit down gently.

Myka whimpered and then she cried out loudly as her body shook in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She felt like she was being touched everywhere at once.

Helena felt when Myka's orgasm started to wear off and she moved away from her clit. She did not want Myka to become over sensitive this early. She smiled up at her as she gently rubbed Myka's soft insides. She felt HG remove her hand and Myka trembled at the loss. Finally Helena eased her fingers out of Myka. She loved to touch Myka like this. She always felt so close to her when Myka gripped her fingers as she came. She moved up until she was face to face with Myka. She kissed her, softly caressing her body in long gentle strokes. Helena smiled when she felt HG's hand touching her hand, then slide up her arm. HG caressed Helena's side and back and pulled her closer, sandwiching Myka between them in a loving cocoon.

"How do you feel darling?" HG asked and kissed Myka's cheek.

"Fantastic," she said and giggled. She opened her eyes and looked at HG. "I can't believe that I was ever afraid of experiencing this.

"I am so very pleased to hear that darling," HG said and kissed her. "I can taste you on your lips love," she teased.

"She tastes lovely," Helena said and grinned at HG.

"She does indeed," HG said with a smirk.

"So HG, you are well over a hundred years old," Helena said smugly. HG raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your old heart can handle this kind of experience?"

HG laughed out loud. She made a face at Helena and tweaked her nipple causing Helena to yelp and then laugh.

"Ms. Peabody, you need to have more respect for your elders," she said and her eyes narrowed. "Young ladies' bottoms have been made to smart for far less comments than that my dear."

Helena gasped and bit her lip. Her pupils dilated a little as HG's words sank in.

"I guess I have been a bad girl, haven't I?" she said and looked down.

HG chuckled and shook her head. Myka touched her cheek somewhat confused at the conversation going on above her. HG smiled down at her.

"She wants me to punish her," she explained.

Myka gaped and looked at Helena whose face was turned away.

"I had no idea that you liked those kinds of things Helena," Myka said surprised.

"Well, it's been a while," Helena admitted a little shyly. "It's not something that I engage in on a regular basis, and it has to be with the right person."

Myka chewed her lip as she looked at Helena.

"And I wasn't?" she whispered.

Helena smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She shook her head.

"I can't see you ever hurting me Myka, not even if I asked you to," she said and smiled at her.

"I guess you're right," Myka mumbled. It pained her that Helena had kept this from her, but at the same time she was relieved that she had not pushed her into it. She did not think that she could actually do it.

HG rubbing against her buttocks cut Myka's thoughts off and she grinned at her beautiful lover. She rolled over and cupped her sex. She flicked her tongue over one of HG's nipples causing a soft moan. She had missed HG's nipples and how they responded to her touch. She smiled at HG.

"On your knees sweetie," she coached.

HG trembled as she moved until she was kneeling with one leg on either side of Myka's head. She grabbed the headboard as she lowered herself.

"Oh God," she whimpered and tossed her head back.

Myka touched HG with long slow strokes over her damp folds. HG moved against her; her mouth slightly open and her arm muscles straining as she held on to the headboard. She was stunning. Helena just gazed at her for a long moment memorizing the image of HG's passion.

Helena straddled Myka's waist and cupped HG's breasts, teasing the nipples.

"So good," HG sighed. "Mmm, ahh." She shook as Helena rolled her nipples a bit harder.

Helena kissed HG's shoulder and rubbed her nipples against HG's back. HG pushed back and rested her head on Helena's shoulder. Helena turned her head and kissed HG hard.

"What do you want darling?" Helena asked. "Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you?"

HG whimpered and nodded. Helena wrapped her arm around HG's waist as she caressed HG's buttocks easing her hand closer and closer to HG's center. She smiled when she felt Myka's tongue touching her fingers. She playfully ran her fingers over Myka's lips and gasped when Myka sucked her finger.

"Oh God," HG moaned. "I can't see it, but I know what you're doing Myka."

Helena kissed HG on the neck and pulled her fingers free from Myka's lips. She rubbed HG a few times before slowly pushing her fingers inside her.

"God HG, you're so tight," she whispered.

"It's been a while," HG whispered.

Helena slowly moved her fingers in a rotating move inside HG causing one gasp of pleasure after the other. When she felt HG relax she added another finger, stretching her more.

"Oh darling. Mmm," HG moaned and pushed down on Helena's fingers.

"You feel so good," Helena whispered.

Helena cupped HG's left breast, rolling the nipple between thumb and index finger. She nibbled on HG's neck drawing little sounds from her. When Helena felt Myka's hand on her thigh, she raised herself up on her knees to allow Myka to slip her hand under her. As she lowered herself again Myka pushed two fingers inside of her. Helena whimpered softly and sucked on HG's pulse point. She moved up and down riding Myka's fingers. After a moment Myka moved her thumb to rub against Helena's clit. Helena bit down on HG's shoulder fighting off her orgasm. She trembled and her legs shook as she slowed down her movement.

"Oh Myka," HG moaned as Myka sucked hard on her clit.

Helena could feel HG getting close. She was gripping her fingers tightly. Helena stilled her fingers and rubbed against the roof of HG's inside. Then HG came with a loud wail. She shook and held on to the headboard for dear life. Helena pushed down faster on Myka's fingers and held HG close as she gasped out her release into HG's hair. She held HG close against her as they both gasped in the aftermath of their intense release. HG eased off Myka and pulled Helena with her as she rolled to the side. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes glancing from one woman to the other. Helena was equally out of breath. She smiled at HG and gave her a quick kiss. HG smiled and snuggled close to Myka. Myka wrapped her arms around HG and caressed her hair softly hushing her as the aftershocks ebbed out.

"Thank you darling," HG said and kissed Myka, tasting herself on her lips. She turned her head and pulled Helena closer. They shared an equally sweet kiss. Helena caressed HG's cheek.

"You are gorgeous HG," she said and smiled at her. She bit her lip before she would say more than she should.

HG must have sense it, because she caressed Helena's cheek and pulled her close. She kissed her softy and just held her.

"It will be all right, darling," she whispered.

"Please say that I will see you again, both of you," Helena whispered.

"You will darling. I promise you," HG said and smiled at her.

Myka felt tears in her eyes again. She still cared a lot for Helena and it pained her to see her hurting.

**_To be continued_…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Be Good to Me  
><strong>Author: <strong>Athena  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Warehouse 13 and L-Word crossover  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Myka Bering/Helena G Wells/Helena Peabody (L-word)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **NC-17** *** **_Do NOT read at work/school/in public!_** *** Enjoy ;)  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>Season 2 of Warehouse 13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies, they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Myka left the Warehouse after the disaster in Yellowstone. She starts a new life in California as a musician. Her time at the Warehouse is fading away. A new relationship helps her move on even though her new girlfriend reminds her quite a lot of the woman she is trying unsuccessfully to forget.

There's some _explicit _**_sexytimes_ **in this chapter. If three pretty ladies making love is not your thing, well, then you might want to pass on this one ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

A couple of hours later after a few more delicious rounds of love making Myka stirred in Helena's arms. HG was on her left with her arm around Myka's waist, a leg between Myka's. She was sleeping. Myka smiled and gently caressed HG's cheek and lips. HG stirred, but she did not wake up.

"She is stunning," Helena whispered behind her.

"She is," Myka agreed.

"I still can't quite believe that she is _the_ HG Wells. It just seems like a dream somehow."

"I know." Myka turned her head and smiled at Helena. "But she is. You've only seen the surface Helena. She is truly fascinating."

"Perhaps I'll really get to know her someday," Helena said with a sad smile.

"Are you two talking about me?" HG mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Myka laughed and rolled over until she was on top of HG. She kissed her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Of course we were. What else would be worthy enough to talk about when you're in bed with the mighty HG Wells?" she teased.

HG wrapped her arms around Myka's slender waist wiggling under her.

"You are insatiable," Myka said and made a face at her.

"Is that a problem darling?" HG teased.

"Nope, not at all," Myka said and grinned. She kissed her and then sat up, kneeling between HG's legs. "Unless of course we will miss our flight."

"About that," HG drawled. She made a face. "I sort of made that part up. Our flight is not actually until tomorrow."

"HG!" Myka said and glared at her.

"Sorry darling."

Helena chuckled and ran her hand over HG's stomach.

"I guess that means that you can stay a little longer?"

HG smiled at her and nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Myka slowly stroking her.

"Darling, as wonderful as that feels, I don't know if I can," she whispered.

"Oh, is that so?" Myka teased. She moved down and kissed HG's folds tenderly. She moved her tongue over her in feather light strokes.

"Oh God," HG whispered and closed her eyes. She pulled Helena to her and held her tight.

Helena caressed HG's breasts, gently rubbing her nipples. Together she and Myka made slow love to HG, showing her just how much they cared for her. When HG finally came she whimpered and whispered 'oh Gods' while she shook in her release.

Myka felt HG gently tug at her curls. She looked up at her and saw her smile. Myka kissed her way up HG's stomach until she could kiss HG fully on the lips.

"HG," Helena purred and caressed Myka's butt. "Have you ever watched anyone fuck Myka?"

HG's eyes widened and she stared at Helena. She looked at Myka who was biting her lip.

"Well, we did make love to her earlier," she said hesitantly.

"I mean really fuck her."

HG just stared at her. She inhaled deeply through her nose and her lips separated slightly.

"No I haven't," she whispered.

Helena smirked and caressed Myka's hip. She slipped her hand between Myka's legs feeling how wet she was. She slipped a finger inside of her, gently caressing her.

"Darling, I believe that you are getting excited," Helena teased.

"God Helena," Myka moaned.

"Do you want this?" she whispered.

Myka nodded. Helena eased off the bed and opened the drawer where she kept the strap-on. She grabbed it and returned to the bed. She handed it to HG who smirked when she saw it.

"My dear Helena, you are a very naughty girl," she teased.

Helena laughed and winked at her. HG pulled her down and rolled her over. She pinned Helena's hands above her head.

"I think you need some disciplining young lady," HG growled.

"I've been told I'm incorrigible," Helena said smugly.

"Is that so?" HG purred.

Myka kneeled next to them gently rubbing HG's butt. She kneaded her buttocks pulling the cheeks apart a little. HG rolled off Helena and smiled at her. She kneeled and took Myka's hands.

"Darling Myka," she whispered.

Helena slipped on the strap-on and gently grabbed HG by the waist. She kissed her shoulder.

"Sit back and watch darling," she purred.

HG giggled. The sound made Myka's eyebrows shoot up. She had often heard HG laugh and chuckle, but rarely heard her giggle. She smiled at her as HG curled up on the side of the bed.

"Myka," Helena purred. She took Myka's hand and pulled her forward. "How do you want to do this? Hands and knees? Against the headboard? Or perhaps you would like to be on top?"

Myka blushed and caressed Helena's hips as she looked down at the sex toy attached to Helena. She had experienced it several times before so she knew what to expect and she trembled in anticipation.

"Hands and knees," she whispered.

Helena smiled and nodded. She moved around Myka as Myka moved up on the bed. She put her hand on the small of Myka's back, caressing her in slow comforting circles, holding her in place. She reached between Myka's legs, touching her center.

"Oh darling, you're so wet," Helena purred.

"Oh yes," Myka sighed.

HG chewed on her lip as she watched Helena touch Myka. Myka's head was tossed back and her eyes closed, but her lips slightly separated. She made little whimpering noises. HG touched her own breasts, gently rubbing her nipples as she watched the two women.

Helena looked up when she heard HG gasp softly. She saw the lust in her eyes and how she was touching her breasts. She removed her hand and leaned towards HG. She traced HG's lips with Myka's essence. HG grabbed her wrist and sucked on her fingers. Helena smiled at her.

"God Helena," Myka whispered and stared at HG. "That's so hot."

HG let go of Helena's hand and crawled over until she could kiss Myka. She buried her hands in Myka's hair pulling her close.

Helena watched them kiss and slowly moved closer to Myka. With a gentle push she slipped the dildo into Myka. Myka cried out softly in to HG's mouth. Helena's grip on her hips tightened for a moment. She looked down, watching the dildo ease into Myka.

"Oh God," Myka whispered into HG's mouth.

HG let go of her and sat back again, watching silently as Helena made love to Myka. She could tell that Myka was enjoying it by the little sounds she made. HG smiled to herself as she thought of her own little toy that she had rescued from its dusty hiding place in her house in London. Perhaps Myka would enjoy it more than she had anticipated?

"God Helena," Myka moaned and rocked against Helena. "It feels so good."

Helena reached around Myka and rubbed her clit with three fingers before pinching it slightly. Myka came with a scream and shook violently as Helena buried the dildo inside of her. Finally Myka hung her head, panting heavily. Her long curls covered her face. HG moved closer and gently caressed Myka's hair away from her face. She cupped her chin and made Myka look at her.

"You are beautiful my darling," HG said softly and kissed her.

She pulled Myka down on the bed and held her close next to her.

Helena smiled at the two lovers nestled together. She knew that HG was turned on from watching her taking Myka. She moved forward and ran her fingers over HG's folds. HG pushed up against her. She kneeled between HG's legs caressing her. She slipped a finger inside HG. She was really wet.

"HG, do you think you would enjoy feeling it inside you?" she asked.

"I would," HG purred. She pulled her knee up, opening herself up.

"Are you sure you can take it? You are a bit tighter than Myka," Helena said seriously.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just go slowly," HG said and smiled at her.

Helena pushed HG's other leg up until HG's knees were almost touching her breasts. She leaned down easing the dildo into her. HG gasped and she stopped.

"It's all right darling. It's just a very intense feeling," HG said and shuddered.

Helena nodded and eased the dildo in a bit further. She pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Helena knew that she was good at this and she was determined to make HG love the experience. She watched her face carefully as she picked up the pace a little.

"Longer strokes darling," HG whispered. "Oh yes, just like that." She moaned softly and a little whimper escaped her lips too. "Mmm, yes, perfect."

"Wrap your legs around me," Helena coached her.

HG moved her legs until she had Helena by the waist, her feet lightly touching Helena's bottom.

"Use your feet to guide me," Helena instructed. "When I push in, you pull me closer with your legs and feet."

HG bit her lip and nodded, her black eyes transfixed on Helena. She moved with her, feeling herself build.

"Darling, it feels wonderful," she panted.

"Do you need more? Do you need me to touch you?" Helena asked and smiled at her.

"Yes," HG whimpered.

"Myka," Helena said and touched her cheek.

Myka slipped her hand between them until she was cupping HG's sex. She pulled her folds a little making HG hiss at the increased sensation when her clit was exposed more to the base of the dildo. She held her open with two fingers feeling the dildo rub against them and stroked HG with her thumb knowing that it would be much gentler on HG's clit. She was really wet which helped. Myka knew that HG did not easily get over sensitive, but she did not want to jeopardize anything this time. She wanted HG's experience to be perfect. Helena was very skilled with a dildo and Myka really wanted HG to experience an orgasm from it. Helena had figured out that Myka only needed a little coaxing at the end to tumble over the edge. They had laughed together the first time that Helena had made Myka come with a scream as Helena lightly pinched her clit at the right moment. Myka wondered if HG would react the same way. She wasn't sure, and she was far from as skilled as Helena to determine when the time was right. She continued to stroke HG, feeling her build and listening to the sweet little sounds from her. She looked up at Helena who shook her head.

"Not yet, love," she whispered. Myka nodded.

"God it feels good," HG panted.

Myka flicked her tongue over HG's nipple and then sucked hard on it. HG sobbed and shook.

"Mmm," she whimpered.

Myka could feel HG tremble and she stroked her clit faster while sucking and teasing the nipple with her lips and tongue.

"Now Myka," Helena said and pushed harder into HG.

Myka put a finger on either side of HG's clit and pushed together. HG bucked and cried out as she came. Myka watched her in awe. She had never seen HG quite like this in bed. She kept her fingers pressed against HG until Helena eased HG back down. Myka removed her hand and wiped it on the sheet before touching HG's face. HG grabbed her and crushed their lips together.

Helena chuckled. Still trapped between HG's legs, she held herself up on her hands and knees. She lowered herself until her breasts were touching HG's.

"I think you enjoyed that," she teased.

HG laughed and smiled at her. Her eyes twinkled. She caressed Helena's cheek.

"I sure did. You are very talented at that."

"I've had some practice," Helena said with a smirk. She wiggled her hips causing HG to gasp. "Would you like me to stay, or do you need me to remove it?"

"Just a moment longer," HG whispered.

"Of course, love," Helena said and smiled.

_To be continued_…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Helena Peabody was standing on the terrace facing the ocean. Her lips were pressed hard together as she tried hard not to cry. She knew it was just a matter of time. As much as she knew that she should go back inside and help Myka pack, she just could not handle it right now. She closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

"Fuck," she whispered as the first tear fell.

Helena leaned her head back, turning her face up as if she could will the tears back inside. Less than an hour from now she would be alone again. No more Myka. No HG. Even though she had only known HG Wells for little more than twenty-four hours she felt like she was addicted. HG's smile and the intensity in her eyes when she looked at you was something that Helena had never experienced before. Perhaps it was a side effect of being left in darkness for a hundred years, she thought. The need to experience everything to its fullest, not taking any chances, just living each day as if it was the first and the last.

"Helena?"

Helena turned and smiled at HG. It made sense that it was HG who had come to get her. She wondered for a fleeting moment if HG had heard her thoughts. She sighed when HG put her arms around her. Helena rested her head on HG's shoulder and just enjoyed being near her.

"This is really hard," she whispered.

"I know," HG said gently and kissed her cheek. "I've become very fond of you too in this short period of time," she admitted with a sad smile. "I will miss you greatly."

"Take good care of her," Helena whispered. "I know she will take care of you."

"She will," HG said and smiled. "Trust me; I've learned my lesson as far as Myka is concerned. I will not let her down again."

"If you do, I'll come after you," Helena threatened playfully.

"I can only imagine," HG mumbled and grinned.

Helena laughed and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Will you call me if you're ever in LA?" she whispered and looked out over the ocean, afraid of looking at HG.

HG gently cupped Helena's chin. She smiled at her and nodded. Her dark eyes were serious, but warm.

"I _promise_ you that we will."

"I will look forward to that call," Helena whispered.

"You've always lived to the fullest Helena," HG said and smiled. "Don't stop now. Keep living and keep loving. Take it from me, life is too short not to."

Helena nodded. She brushed her lips against HG's in a soft kiss. She sighed when HG pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

"HG," she whispered. "You're making it harder."

"I'm sorry," HG whispered. "It's hard for me too."

Helena sighed and hung her head.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes darling," HG said softly.

HG pushed Helena's hair away from her neck and gently curled her fingers around Helena's slender neck, playing with the soft baby hairs at the nape of her neck as she held her head against her shoulder.

Helena smiled when she felt another hand on her back.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she whispered.

"I know sweetie," Myka whispered.

Helena pulled away from HG and turned and smiled at Myka.

"I will miss you," she said and opened her arms to Myka.

Myka stepped into the embrace, kissing Helena softly before hugging her hard.

"I'll miss you too," she said with a sniffle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After they left Helena poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the terrace. She just sat there looking out over the ocean thinking, and trying not to cry. She sipped her wine and thought about the two women who had so changed her life. She had met _HG Wells_. Helena laughed out loud. Everything had happened so quickly she really had not been able to digest the events of the last forty eight hours.

Helena sighed and leaned back on the lounge chair. She was alone again. Nothing really new with that, except that this time she had lost _two_ women. She choked back a sob. Why was she always left behind? She tried so hard to be a good girlfriend and yet she always lost out.

Her phone chirped alerting her that she had a text message. She clicked on it and laughed, but it turned into a sob.

"Oh HG," she mumbled as she read the short message again.

_Chin up gorgeous. We will see each other again. Miss you darling. We both do._

She texted back that they were welcome to turn around and come back. She felt a little silly and needy, but what did she really have to lose?

Another chirp indicated a response.

_Some day darling. You and I will spend many evenings in front of the fireplace talking over a fine cognac. Now go out and find love Helena. _

She laughed and nodded, surprisingly feeling better with the knowledge that HG wanted her in her life. Her wine glass was empty and the sun was setting. She picked up her glass and went back inside.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Three Months Later

Helena Peabody smiled at the woman sleeping next to her in the bed. So many things had happened between them, she was amazed that they had found each other again. It was still too early to tell if this time would be different; if Dylan would stay, or if she would break her heart again. Helena traced Dylan's eyebrow. Dylan had vowed to her that she loved her and that this time would be different. Helena was not completely sure. She was still scared to trust her, to open her heart up for pain again.

Helena jumped as her phone chirped. She picked it up and clicked on the text message button all while watching Dylan. She gasped when she read the message.

_Tomorrow /H&M_

Helena texted back, her hand shaking so much she had to retype the short word twice. Dylan stretched and blinked a couple of times as she woke up. Noticing the look on Helena's face she frowned and touched her cheek.

"Helena? Is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better," Helena said and smiled. "Some very special guests will be here visiting tomorrow." Another chirp on the phone. Helena stared at the short message. She finally nodded and put her phone away.

"Who?" Dylan asked and smiled at Helena.

"I'll let them tell you when they get here," Helena said and smiled as she rolled on top of Dylan. "I think that you're in for a treat darling," she purred and kissed her. "That little fantasy you told me about recently. I can make that come true," she whispered.

Dylan's eyes grew large and she pushed Helena away.

"You mean?" she whispered. Her cheeks started to change color as Helena nodded. "Oh God," she whispered.

"Let's not jump ahead. Let them get here and we'll see what happens. No matter what, I love them both with all my heart and I have missed them dearly. I cannot wait to see them again."

"I know," Dylan said softly. "I met Myka once. She's lovely."

"She is, and HG, well she's… amazing, brilliant, sexy, gorgeous," Helena laughed. She looked Dylan in the eyes. "I can guarantee that you have never met anyone quite like Helena Wells."

"Helena Wells?" Dylan said and raised an eyebrow. "HG Wells," she said and laughed. She looked at Helena for an explanation when she noticed that Helena was very serious suddenly. "What is it?"

"That's exactly who she is," Helena mumbled.

"What?" Dylan said and laughed. "Are you saying? Nah, quit jerking me around, Helena. She can't be," Dylan said and pulled Helena closer.

"You asked me to trust you Dylan, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. I'm sharing my most well kept secret. And the only reason I can do so is because she said I could." Helena grabbed her phone again and showed Dylan the message.

_Tell her /HG Wells_

"You're freaking me out Helena," Dylan said and stared at her. "This is not possible."

"I know, but yet it is," Helena said softly. "I have a lot to tell you before they get here."

Dylan eased out of bed and offered Helena a hand.

"Perhaps we should get in the shower and you can tell me all about it over tea?"

"Sounds wonderful darling," Helena said and kissed her.

Dylan held Helena close for a moment just basking in the feeling of holding her again.

"I never thought I would have this again," she whispered. "I will not screw up again Helena. I promise you," she said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dylan," Helena whispered against her lips.

.

*** THE END? ***

.


End file.
